Date with an Angel
by Yours The Author
Summary: The Reader is exploring Joey Drew Studios with Boris when a conundrum occurs: an appearance of an angel! The Reader is smitten and determined to win her heart. Can they change the wicked ways of an angel and share a happy ending with her?


Whoa, whaaaaaaat?! A gender-neutral Reader x Susie Campbell? Wooowwiiee!

So yeah I'm back yay. I had the idea for this story a while ago, and I wrote it down on my phone, but I didn't actually start writing it up until today. It took roughly two and a half hours to write, but I'm pleased with it… for the most part.

I really want to keep this a random story with an angel harem in it, but it turned serious half way through, so there's a bit of a tone whiplash. I hope you don't mind.

A list of things in this story you should be aware of: A gender neutral reader, silly-then-serious romance, talking Boris, random humor in the beginning and a bit at the very end, and a happy ending…hopefully. Also, I have NO plans to add to this story, but if you have an idea for more (or, better yet, an angel harem story), please show me! I'd love to see what you can do! (You don't have to, but it would be nice to get a little credit for the very, VERY basic ideas. Just saying.)

Anyway, see you at the bottom of the page!

* * *

Date with an Angel

By: Yours The Author

* * *

Part One: The Meeting

The Reader slowly entered the room in the Studio. There were small television screens in the corners near the ceiling, playing bits of animated shorts staring Alice Angel, who sang along with the music. Boris was right behind them, shaking slightly in fear. There was a large glass window in the back of the room, with a single spotlight aimed at a door behind it. The door had a star on it that read: Alice Angel.

"So… this is where 'she' is?" The Reader asked their toon friend.

"Y-yeah," Boris replied, eyeing the angel's door warily. "She's really scary. I don't know if you can handle her."

The Reader patted his arm gently and smiled. "It's okay, Boris. Together, we can—"

Something slammed into the window and made Boris scream. She had a black dress with a white bow, and her arms, from the ends of her shoulders to her fingertips, were covered in black ink. She had long dark hair, small horns coming from her temples, and a crooked halo stuck in her head. Half of her face was melted off, too.

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!" She screamed before smashing the glass to bits and disappearing in the split second the lights went out.

"…Oh no," The Reader said quietly. "Oh, nooo…"

"I'm sorry, Reader," Boris said, slowly rising from where he had curled into a ball on the floor. "I should have told you more about her so you wouldn't be so scared—"

"Oh. My. Lord. She's cuuute!"

"…What."

The Reader turned to Boris and shook him by the shoulders. "You said she was scary; you didn't say she was scary hot! That outfit, that hair, that half smile because her face is melted! I've got to know more about her!"

"What the frick is wrong with you?"

"Do you know what she likes? I _totes_ like her!"

"Seriously, what do you see in her? She tortures ink creatures to harvest their ink and look 'prettier', even though it never works."

"Hey, everyone has their flaws. Besides, it's not like she _needs_ ink to look pretty when she's already there. Ooh!"

The Reader leapt to the ground and began to crawl around in the mess of ink and broken boards.

Boris just stared at them. "What are you even doing?"

"Penguins 'propose' to each other by finding pretty rocks to give each other. I've got to find a rock to show I like her!"

"Oh my God—Reader, _she's not a penguin._"

"I know that!" The Reader huffed. "I just want to impress her with something. What's something she would like…?" They stopped crawling around and put their hand to their chin. "Come on, Reader, think! She's a crazy hot, crazy scary lady who likes to torture people. She needs someone who'll just waltz up to her and—ah-HA!" They leapt to their feet. "Boris, be my wingman!"

"Reader, she'll _kill_ me if I get near her for my ink."

"Ah, you're right; that'd kill the mood. Wait! I've got it! Do you know where she lives?"

"I mean, I know where she reaps ink from mindless creatures…"

"Same difference. Let's go!"

Part Two: The Request

"She's indeed quite a gal," The Reader said as they gazed up at the sign above the doorway. Boris was quaking now, looking around every few seconds as if waiting for someone to pop out from behind a corner. The Reader noticed this. "Hey," they said gently, patting Boris's arm. "I won't let her hurt you. You wait out here while I go in and work the ol' Reader charm. If all goes well, I'll get her to stop hurting people, including you. Okay?"

Boris slowly nodded. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Probably. But the heart wants what the heart wants." They squeezed his arm and entered the Angel's Domain.

The floor in the room beyond was mostly covered in ink, with some wood boards acting as walkways. Scattered throughout the room were operating tables with inky creatures on them, some with holes in their chests and others with missing limbs. _I'll have to talk to her about that, _The Reader thought as they walked past.

After a few minutes of carefully picking their way along the boards, they reached the end of the room. They entered the doorway at the back of the room and felt their heart flutter.

Alice Angel, as she claimed to be named, was once again standing behind a window next to yet another operating table. She seemed to be electrocuting a small ink creature repeatedly, not looking up until The Reader cleared their throat.

"Ah," she said, her voice less horse and screamy now. "The Reader has landed in my endless web."

The Reader's heart soared. "You know who I am?"

"I know many things. Not everything, of course, but that's what people like you are for. Go to the elevator you came here from. I have some things for you to do. Don't disappoint me." She turned to go.

"Wait!" The Reader took a breath to calm their nerves. Now or never.

Alice slowly turned to them slowly, her mouth half melted, half frowning.

"I… I have a request. Something to say." They took another breath. Their heart was beating with excitement and a little bit with nervousness. "I'm taking you out on a date. Wear something pretty, and don't be late." They did an about face (which is military talk for turning around), and walked out of the room.

Boris looked up when The Reader came out of the Angel's domain. "I'm afraid to ask, but how did it go-?"

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—_

The Reader was making a high-pitched sound as they walked up to Boris, a grin plastered on their face.

"…Do I even want to know?"

"I asked her out! I _actually _asked her out!"

"And what did she say?"

.

.

.

The Reader began to smack their head against the doorframe. "I. Don't. KNOW! I forgot to let her answer me! No-ho-ho-hoooooooo!"

Boris glanced around the room awkwardly as The Reader sobbed. "Um… You could go back and ask-?"

The Reader looked up at him. "I can't do that! I'll look stupid!"

"Won't you look more stupid if you wait for her to come to your date and she never comes?" The Reader gasped. "What now?"

"I don't even know where we'll have our date! I don't know any date appropriate places to hang!" They continued to sob.

Boris sighed and pinched the bridge of his snout. "Oh my lord, _fine!_ I'll go and ask her for you. Happy?"

The Reader sniffled and hugged the wolf. "You're the best wingman ever, Boris!"

"If I get killed, it's your fault." Boris wriggled out of The Reader's grasp and entered the Angel's domain.

The Reader waited outside the domain for two minutes. Five. Ten. Finally, Boris returned, eyes wide and body stiff.

"I am never doing anything nice for you again," he said.

"What did she say? What did she say?!"

Boris sighed. "She said she 'has tentatively agreed', her words. After she tried to convince me to hand over my ink and threatened to rip out my heart if I ever showed my 'perfect' face around her again. Real nice lady you've fallen for, Reader."

"Ain't she, though?" The Reader sighed dreamily.

"She said one more thing," Boris said. "There's a place she has in mind for the date. I know where it is, so I'll take you there. Also, she said you'll want this…" He pulled a white bowtie out of his pocket and handed it to them.

They gasped happily and fastened it around their neck. "The first gift of courtship! This is gonna go _swell_, just you wait!"

Boris sighed. "Gods, you're so weird."

Part Three: The Date

The Reader and Boris had made their way surprisingly quickly to Bendy Land (or, as someone had written on the sign above the indoor park, Bendy Hell). Boris was willing enough to help The Reader set up a table and two chairs near the shooting and ball throw games, and The Reader had even found a candle to place on said table on their way through the library like room nearby. Once all was settled, Boris hid somewhere near the park. "Just in case," he said.

The Reader adjusted their bowtie again and glanced around the park. It was decently lit, with plenty of games to try out, and even a haunted house. They could tell why the angel had picked this place as their first date location; the room was warm and dry, despite being underground, and there was a certain aesthetic to the place that they could appreciate: golden lights, a quietness that seemed to buzz with energy, and crisscrossed wires all over the floor. _So very like her,_ they thought.

The staircase near the entrance of the park creaked. The Reader looked up and felt their heart do a somersault.

She was wearing what she had been before, with the addition of a sun hat that her horns were poking through. The Reader felt giddy with nervousness.

"Hey!" They called, waving at her.

What could be seen of her brow was creased, and she carefully seated herself in the chair opposite them. "It was all I could find," she said, pointing at her hat. "I can't actually change clothes and 'wear something pretty', as you say."

"It's fine," they replied, "'cause you're pretty anyway."

She stiffened and blinked her only eye. "…You're just saying that."

The Reader reached across the table and held the Angel's hand. "I'm not, though. Say, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"A lot."

"Cool. I felt the same way when I fell for you."

Alice turned away, though The Reader could see that her mouth was quirking into a smile.

They grinned. "I'd offer you something to eat, but the only thing down here is bacon soup. I don't know about you, but I'm sick of the stuff."

"I… don't actually need to eat," Alice replied. "One less thing to worry about, I suppose. Though the only thing I really worry about is looking beautiful."

The Reader cocked their head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Alice pulled her hand out of their grasp and turned away. "You're not blind. Can't you see I'm not beautiful? My face is half-melted, for Pete's sake! I _need_ to be beautiful, or… or…" She sniffled and hid her face with her hand.

"Or what?" The Reader took her free hand again. "There's no one down here to impress. And I think you look pretty, even with a melted face. Not that that's important, either."

"How is it not important?" Alice asked. "Didn't you want to date me because you thought I was pretty?"

"That too, but it's not the only reason." The Reader reached across the table and turned her face towards them. There was an inky tear tracing from her good eye. "When I saw you, I felt that there was something more to you. You seemed so angry; I just _knew_ there was a reason for it. Like you were lonely. That you just wanted something or someone to tell you everything would be okay." They leaned a little closer. "That's the reason, isn't it? You want to be beautiful because you think _then_ everything will be okay."

Alice breathed a laugh and wiped the last tear from her eye. "You know, I thought you were just a random little flea that didn't have a clue what was going on."

"Ouch," The Reader laughed.

"But then you pulled this stunt, and now… my world is upside down."

"Is that bad?"

She shook her head. "It's refreshing. You're new, something I never expected to see." She looked up at the ceiling. "…I want to get out of here. Be with you. Go somewhere else. Is that okay?"

"Of course." The kissed the back of her hand. "But first…" They stood and walked over to the strength tester. "…Howzabout we hang out more? Watch _this!"_ They held the mallet over their head and brought it down on the metal plate. The meter went up a foot before falling back down.

Alice snickered and took the mallet from there. "You have to put your back into it. Like _this_!" She pulled back and rammed the mallet into the plate. It crashed into the bell and knocked it off the meter.

The two looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Suddenly, The Reader clapped their hands and reached into their pocket. "I found this when I was on my way down. Here!" They plopped a smooth rock into Alice's outstretched hand.

She stared at it for a second before looking at The Reader. "…What the heck is this?"

"Male penguins court their mates by giving the females pretty rocks. At least, I think that's how it works. I don't know. I saw it on the internet somewhere."

"Inter… net?"

"Yeah, never mind. That was stupid."

"You're telling me." She laughed and slipped the stone into the pocket of her dress. "… Susie Campbell."

The Reader looked up. "Huh?"

"Susie Campbell. That's my real name. I didn't remember it before we met; I just wanted to be Alice Angel. But I remember now. I guess that's a sign of things changing. Maybe we really _can_ get out of here."

The Reader smiled. "Of course we can. But first, you have to apologize to Boris from threatening him."

Susie sighed. "Alright, fiiiiiiiine. Where is he, anyway?"

"Uh, hey," Boris peered cautiously around the corner of a stack of building materials. "Wouldja look at that; you actually pulled off your date with an angel."

"Rooooll credits!" The Reader cheered.

Susie and Boris looked at each other for a second. "So, sorry for trying to steal your ink?" Susie said tentatively.

"Apology accepted."

"Welp, that settles it," The Reader said. They took Susie and Boris by the hand and led them to the elevator. "Time to go home."

* * *

The End

* * *

Aw, isn't that cute? A lonely angel meeting her savior, friendships all around, hip, hip, hooray!

I have a poll on my profile. I'd encourage you to check it out so you can vote on what I should write next! I'm… not actually sure what I want to work on next, so your vote will really mean something. Also, I return to college August 25, so vote fast, because I might not have time to work on anything else… wweh.

Anyway, what did you think? Cute, funny, too fast of a tone change? Let me know with a review, and I'll see you later, I hope. Until then!


End file.
